


At The Yule Ball

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual Situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball is something Cho has always enjoyed. Now though, with Fleur at her side she enjoys it all the more. They dance, they smile and they relax. The time passes slowly and, eventually, Fleur moves outside. Cho leaves it for a while, choosing to play it coy, she knows some people know how she feels about Fleur but she won't let Fleur's family, those girls who remain here, see. She needs to not be obvious and she isn't. She follows Fleur out though, the two meeting under the moonlight, sharing a long, lingering kiss before Fleur leads Cho back to their little hideaway under the stone steps. They share a shy smile before Fleur kisses her. After a while more of sweet, tender kisses they grow closer, Fleur smiles and trails a hand up Cho's inner thigh, an open invite. Cho's thighs fall open and Fleur smiles, pushing aside Cho's already soaked underwear to push in. Cho tries not to be obvious, not to make a noise and yet she finds she is panting, begging Fleur to move, to make her feel something more. Fleur smiles and picks her pace, her lips brushing Cho's ear. 

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
